I Know You Care
by Klaineadiction
Summary: Blaine conoce a su alma gemela, pero por razones del destino no pueden estar juntos. One Shoot de Framby, dimensión alternativa de Chasing Your Love.


Hola Klainers, espero que sea de su agrado este One Shoot, no tenia planeado traducirlo, pero debido a una reciente perdida personal, he decido subirlo. Es una dimensión alternativa de Klaine, basada en Chasing Your Love. Deja un comentario por favor.

* * *

><p>Esta historia pertenece a la escritora <strong>Framby<strong>, ella me ha permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitirme llevarla al español. Gracias amiga.

Titulo original: I Know You Care (Sé que te preocupa)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

><p>"Sé que te preocupa".<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine está sentado en el patio de comidas rápidas de Lima, Ohio. Se supone que hoy debe conocer a su alma gemela. Es lo que su temporizador le está diciendo. Tiene la esperanza de que su alma gemela no se burle de su adicción a Katy Perry, alguien que lo entienda y con la cual sea capaz de compartir la mayor cantidad de sus pasiones. No le dijo a nadie que hoy conocería a su alma gemela. Para él, conocer a su alma gemela es algo personal, quiere mantenerlo para sí mismo y para su alma gemela, y él mismo ha anhelado acariciar el momento a solas.<p>

**48s 00h 07m 0000d**.-marca su reloj-.

No está tan angustiado como pensaba que estaría, está comprobando su temporizador cada pocos segundos, está a la espera de toparse con los ojos de su otra mitad.

**26s 00h 04m 0000d**.-marca su reloj-

Blaine sabe que sólo faltan algunos segundos para que pueda verla, sonreírle, y quizás otorgar un fuerte abrazo.

**53s 00h 01m 0000d**.-marca su reloj.-

Blaine mira a su alrededor, tal vez sea su alma gemela quien lo vea primero, talvez su complemento sea quien camine hacia él. Ha imaginado un montón de maneras diferentes de conocerla, y quiere comprobar cuál resultara al final.

* * *

><p>El tiempo parece detenerse, Blaine ya no ve a la gente caminando a su alrededor, no son más que pálidos fantasmas en movimiento. No está seguro a dónde dirigió su mirada, cuando de repente, ve a dos grandes ojos azules, mirándolo con detenimiento.<p>

Hay un chico mirándole. Blaine puede ver que en su cara hay una expresión de asombro, y está completamente blanca, haciendo un dramático contraste con su pálido color de piel, sus penetrantes ojos azules están sobre él, escrutándolo.

Blaine mira a su muñeca, revisa su contador de tiempo, tiene que estar seguro. Su temporizador ya no está contando los segundos hacia adelante, su tiempo ha terminado. Esta es la persona que se suponía debía conocer.

Pero no puede ser.

* * *

><p>Blaine nota el escalofrío deslizarse sobre la boca del otro chico, puede ver el pequeño ceño entre sus cejas y la humedad en la esquina de sus ojos.<p>

Blaine ya no escucha lo que está pasando a su alrededor, lo único que importa es él chico frente a él, **_"su alma gemela"_**.

La tristeza y la impresión de la situación, le envían escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral, puede sentir su sangre fría circulando abruptamente. No puede moverse, en verdad no puede.

¿Qué debo hacer?.-piensa.

No hay nada que pueda hacer, e incluso si hubiese algo, están en medio de un patio de comidas rápidas. La gente puede verlos.

Blaine se queda mirando a su alma gemela desde lejos, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro chico. Es lo único que va a obtener, y él perfectamente lo sabe.

Las lágrimas amenazan con rodar por sus mejillas, pero no puede permitirlo, no quiere que los únicos segundos que tiene con su alma gemela, sea nublada por las lágrimas en sus ojos. Quiere verlo, recordarlo a detalle, para guardar en su memoria cómo se sentiría tenerlo muy cerca, frente a él. Porque esto es todo lo que obtendrá, solo algunos segundos.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para que ambos pasen tiempo juntos, y garantizar un final feliz. Y hay diferentes razones para ello.

No se podría porque él pertenece a una familia que no es lo suficientemente mundana para aceptarlo, no se podría porque él chico no luce a la altura de su impuesto estatus social, o incluso, quizás no habla otro idioma, de seguro sus padres los odiarían a ambos. Pero más que todo porque es un chico, y la sociedad no lo permite.

No importa lo que haga, no importa cómo lo vea, esto nunca va a ser diferente. Nunca será justo. Nada cambiará.

Blaine lo mira fijamente, tratando de expresar en una sola mirada todo lo que desea decirle, todo lo que quiere prometerle pero no puede, y espera que su alma gemela, desde donde está sentado, lo entienda.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Blaine está temblando, es injusto, en otras circunstancias se pondría de pie, caminaría hasta él chico hermoso y hablaría con él, incluso se atrevería a tomar su mano entre las suya. Pero aquí no, no ahora, no en frente de otras personas. Él joven es un chico, y no lo tienen permitido.<p>

Blaine puede ver como la tristeza emerge en el rostro de su alma gemela. Él está pasando por la misma tormenta, y tal vez es más difícil que la suya.

Blaine inclina la cabeza hacia abajo con sus labios temblorosos, mientras deja correr las lágrimas. Inclina la cabeza más abajo, completamente avergonzado. Primero, porque es un cobarde, no tiene el coraje suficiente de ponerse de pie. Y segundo, porque no sabe cómo transmitir todo lo que siente en una sola mirada.

Puede sentir el amor colándose dentro de él y llenar todos los huecos vacíos de su interior, el sentimiento es más grande que su pequeño cuerpo y a la vez abrumador. Es demasiado para una sola persona, después de todo, es por eso que tiene una alma gemela. Además, se supone que el amor debe ser compartido.

Sin embargo, para él no sucederá, tendrá que ocultarlo, sí, ocultarlo. La gente no puede saberlo.

De repente, los sonidos apagados de la multitud alrededor de ellos, estallan a sus oídos. Los ruidos de las personas a su alrededor es todo lo que puede escuchar ahora, el taconeo sobre el piso, la carcajada de una mujer, el característico sonido de las bolsas de plástico.

¿Dónde vive?, ¿cómo ríe?.-pregunta para sí, un huracán está destruyendo su interior y aplastando su mente.-¿Cómo puedo evadir la tormenta que está pasando entre nosotros?-agrega en su mente.

Puede sentir como la situación se le está escapando, no está listo.

Blaine busca los ojos de su alma gemela, se sienten como un ancla, además, es la única manera que tiene para comunicarse con su alma gemela. Blaine necesita desesperadamente hacerle entender, decirle sin moverse cómo se siente.

No puede articular palabras y su alma gemela tampoco las podrá oír.

Blaine siente los ojos del otro chico sobre él, en su rostro, en el cuello. Puede sentir el roce de sus ojos sobre su piel. Él joven es cálido, como una dulce bienvenida al hogar. Pero está prohibido, y en otra realidad quizá podría tomar su mano, ofrecerle flores y chocolates, pero ahora no. La gente podría verlos.

* * *

><p>Blaine está consciente de la multitud a su alrededor, él sabe que sus preciados segundos han pasado. Puede ver el cuerpo temblando de su alma gemela, puede ver como la tristeza toma el control del joven, y puede sentir la nostalgia emergiendo por todo su cuerpo.<p>

En silencio, en medio del caos, Blaine siente como su alma gemela empieza a construir barreras alrededor de su corazón, hechas a base de tristeza y frustración. Blaine nota como ya no puede acceder al alma del chico, a través de la mirada.

Sostuvo su corazón en esa fracción de tiempo. Fue del chico y él chico fue suyo. Durante esos segundos, estaba seguro que sostuvieron al mundo con sus ojos.

Blaine sabe que todo acabó, tiene que irse. Garabatea algo y arranca el papel. Se levanta y cruza el patio de las instalaciones. No hay nada que puede hacer, y quizás su alma gemela tampoco. Su puño se aprieta alrededor de un pequeño pedazo de papel, que deja caer cuando camina al lado del chico.

Blaine siente el cuerpo de su alma gemela tensarse, puede sentir la tibia calidez de su alma gemela escalar a su propia muñeca. Se detiene a medio camino, algunos segundos. No puede irse, quizás sea la única y última vez que lo vea.

**"_En esta realidad, no podemos estar juntos…..y sé que te preocupas ..."_**

Pero decide alejarse sin mirar atrás, mientras que el joven se inclina hacia el suelo para recoger el papel. Este trabajo es lo mejor que puede hacer, es lo único que puede ofrecer a su alma gemela.

El chico se pone de pie con rapidez, lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos y pasa junto a él, con la punta de su bufanda flotando trás de sí. Sale de las instalaciones, a sabiendas de que no lo va a seguir.

No hay nada que puedan hacer.

El papel cae lentamente al lado de Blaine, revelando las últimas palabras que escribió antes.

_**"...espero que lo entiendas."**_

* * *

><p>En memoria al <em><strong>Fandom Klaine Latino<strong>_, sobre todo a aquellas almas gemelas de closet, aquellas que aman en silencio, aquellas que no tienen la oportunidad de expresar el amor, corazones que quedan en el olvido y pasan a formar parte de un recuerdo,


End file.
